Steps to lose you
by wish.pink1997
Summary: When things happen in opposite way, all you have to think "Is it really worth it?" SI/OC
1. Prologue

Warning: trash words are used.

Prologue.

* * *

"Stop" I flinched when his voice echoed to my ears. It was as if the time just stops to torture me and burn every flesh that i have. I recognize that voice. I don't need to turn around to confirm whom presence behind my back because that's the only voice that help me make some terrible mistake. i know i shouldn't blame him for what I had done. I'm the one who should blame for what we had done. It was wrong, sick, disgusting and sinful but the self control that I have had slip in seconds. A minute ago, i was enjoying my life in a crowded place with no worries; Trying myself escaping away from reality but in seconds, it was shattered by his presence.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" He burst out with a cold voice .So stoic that can make my heart pound every seconds and every pump of it is hurting my chest. I was falling hard, so hard that it drowns me enough to kill myself. I heard every footstep that he makes and it scares me. But what scares me the most is the confrontation. I know every one eye is looking now with us. Some of them are nosy to the situation, some are surprised, and some are indifferent but I don't really care about them.

"You don't have to believe those words. I never knew that you're kind of person to be deceived so quickly." I replied to him impassively. It's disgusting to lie in front of him but i have to do this. I turn around and met his eyes with mine. I should have not met his eyes but it was too late to regret to what I did. The language of his eyes making are craving for information, explanation and clarity. I think, he thinks that some point i betrayed him or maybe he loath my existence for the damage, but I can't blame him. It was accident that never meant to happen in any other way.

"You're worst liar that I have ever met"

He gripped my wrist so hard. I tried to resist by wiggling but i know it's useless by the strength that he owns. My knees are too weak to fight back. The statement that he created is enough for me to be dead.

"Why?" A question that I cant think enough to answer without breaking the glass to hurt my own palm, but the conscience is so heavy enough to endure this. What have I done to carry this burden that made me masochist for the entire time i met him.

"I'm sorry..."it hurts that my mouth can't speak about it. The words died down to my throat. Crying is not my thing but right now! i don't give a damn. Tears are flowing and i can't stop it running through down on my face. This is so much for both of us. I keep running away from him because there's a plenty of reason why i should be running. I never knew this was coming. How did i even end up with this situation and entangling myself with the worst personality that i ever came across.

* * *

a/n oh well I'm a first time writer and all reviews(please review so that i know that there's someone who's reading my fic ≡^ˇ^≡)are welcome but please don't be harsh. If there's some grammar mistake please forgive me coz English isn't my 1st language.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Death is so bitter, especially when you know that dying is not good thing to be proud of. An hour ago, it was an average busy day for a student like me but all of a sudden death came to me. It was unexpected and surprised me very much because I will die in a horrible way. That jerk that hit and run me never had a guts or conscience to help me with this nerve wrecking situation. I never knew this was coming. Who would have thought that at the age fifteen I died without a warning. Happy days are now over and I will never enjoy life again, but it's all wasted and no more worth to think right now with the situation. i never thought that dying taste so bitter that it lasted forever in my tongue. My mind is exhausted and my body is still lying on the ground but half minute past there were voices I heard and if I'm not mistaking they were shouting. I really hope that when i wake up is that my mother will be not upset with me. Getting a lecture about traffic light is horrible and having a punishment despite the nightmare you've gone but still I love her despite for flaw she have. I feel my body is too tired to mind what is happening so I let my mind in peace.

* * *

When my eyes open I already look forward that I will be in hospital. The hospital is white as expected and in front of me there were flowers on the table. Well everything happens to me is unexpected because I really thought that I will really die at that time but in fact I'm wrong. i try to move out of bed despite my vision were not clear but suddenly I started to feel the pain in my back and in my stomach. I remember that I really hate those books I read about the main protagonist was actually dying with smiling because right now there's no way a smile will appear on my face unless someone hire smexy Johnny depp or maybe funny rowan Atkinson. After some nonsense thoughts i feel that someone is guiding me

"Please lay down for a while. Your body is still in no condition to move" as the woman with nurse uniform guide me to my bed once again. My attention was captured when I saw her unusual hair. Who in the right mind will dye their in aqua blue while working in the hospital?

"Thank you..." I replied to her politely. Then suddenly someone is knocking on the door. As she entered the room, I was surprise also with her hair. She has pink hair and green eyes. I'm quite bit jealous with their hair because having that kind of hair is expensive. I remember one of my friends bought a cheap hair dye then after one week her hair starting to lose more strands. It was a nightmare, so she decided to go bald. From that day i started to love my natural hair. I'm satisfied with my strawberry blond hair.

"Sayu-san, you're must go now. "As the pink hair commanded.

"hai!" that was weird. Did she just say Hi! While being ordered?

"What brand of hair dye do you use?" I was curious because her hair is so beautiful that looks so natural.

"Well this is my natural hair". She said as she emphasized the natural. if that's her natural hair that means she kind of what suffering a syndrome.

"Um... what happened?"

"Izumo and kotetso saw you at the front of gate bathing your own blood after that they brought you to the hospital. We manage to heal your fractures and cuts" That was confusing. There's no way the car so powerful enough to teleport of my body from road to gate. I'm starting to feel headache because of some illogical situation. Even the names she mentioned were familiar.

"Sorry but I need your name for some information" she uttered while starting to prepare some paper for interview.

"Hanna Park" My real name is actually Hanna Lime Park. Blame my mother for my unusual name. She has sick obsession with some citrus lime.

"Your country and address" she said while taking down notes.

"The place where car napping and teenagers are smoking marijuana where born" She just raised me an eyebrow. I have this feeling she did not get the sarcasm. After all sarcasm is a talent that you must learn but actually it was a fact that i was stating a minute ago. Most of the children today made some magic that even to the point that making a living human being in their belly is the outcome. My grandma usually said that they swallow a melon without chewing it.

"I live in earth where grasses and trees are my friends and we sing Hallelujah" I like when someone is upset with me because that it's how my attitude to works to everyone.

"ooh.. okay.. What mission did you take that lead you to life and death situation?" If I recall my memories the right word for mission is ordered. I was walking down the road to buy cabbage because my mom forgot to buy it. She even threatens my allowance if I refuse. 'So my mission was to buy cabbage but all of a sudden something went wrong that even puts me in life and death situation as you said go.' I rather not to humiliate myself in front of her, so therefore lying is my option.

"Sorry..I can't remember"

"It's all right ... I have to go I need to report about this to Tsunade-sama. If you need some assistance just ask the some nurse on duty" The pain in my head is now cracking. She just called names that sound strange. I never knew that tsunade is kind of popular name here. She brings everything to the next level.

"Wait! What's your name?" I shouted while she was edge of walking out of the door. I have this tiny feeling that her answer might cause me to black out"

"Sakura Haruno"

Now my nerves are really not okay. For the love of pancakes, she brings everything to the next level. I have this thought that this girl escaped some asylum or maybe this is an asylum. That explain why her hair is pink. Jeezz! I'm also an addict to that anime but not this kind of point that everything will look weird. I really hope that my mother did not do something crazy like throwing me to some mental hospital. Sleeping or talking next to someone with mental disorder is not cool. Imagine your life walking next to someone who is mental incompetent. That was just like imagining that I'm talking to Mr. Bean with no words.

"Are you okay?" she started to check my forehead but to tell you the truth i don't feel okay. I worried a lot right now.

"Am I in mental hospital?" She just smiled at me. This is getting creepy and I don't like having Goosebumps.

"As a matter of fact, you're wrong. You're in konoha hospital..." It all takes the sentence she said made my brain black out

* * *

a/n Chapter 1 is done... ҉٩ (*´︶`*) ۶҉

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 2 Stumble

Disclaimer: I only own Hanna

"I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary."

-Margaret Atwood

* * *

Wind is passing through my face, as i walk to a crowded place. A place that I have never been. It is already night in here and the lights of the stars are burning bright and shining. They were all having a busy night. As i observe the place, some of them are in Japanese traditional suit. Men and women are like warlords of the centuries. I never been here but all i can think is that they seemed to have fun. Some couples enjoying the beauty of lights and some kids are running and playing. The atmosphere is so romantic and peaceful that one would wish to live here. There were kids looking at me. I keep walking and admiring the beauty of this place but one moment i accidentally tripped in to someone. When i turned around, it was a child with an adorable face. His hair was so messy as if he was running away from someone but the chubby face that he owns distracts my thoughts.

"Hey?!"I said and i offered my hand, but he just looked at me curiously. After minutes past, he stands up suddenly.  
i feel insulted to be ignored by someone. I just don't like the feeling of being ignored after all.

"I'm Hanna. What is yours?" I questioned him again and still hoping for an answer. I saw him opened his mouth but nothing came out. He surprised me by running away from me. I wanna chase him but abruptly my surrounding went dark. They are all gone. The people were here are now gone. It scares me to feel alone and vulnerable. The place is so silent as though it's never existed. However, I heard someone cry out my name.

"Hannah...Hannah.. Hannah!"

"Hannah! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Lorel, my best friend.

"What" I questioned her with giving her a disappointed look?

"Our next teacher is coming and you know how she can be so strict when it comes neglecting and sleeping to her class." Miss Janet is something you wish not to exist. If she see's you sleeping in her class there will be hell lot to pay. I am thankful that i have a friend that so reliable enough to save me some trouble. Ever since were eight we knew each other and at the age of ten we're already best friend.

By the time Miss Janet arrived the room, My thoughts are starting run about that dream .It all started when i was nearly fourteen. i always dream that place over and over again . It doesn't stop maybe it will not stop. I tried asking my mom about that place i had dream but she said that we've never been to Japan.

"Ms. Park" My thoughts were interrupted again. Oh no! Life just really sucks! I should be careful enough when I'm around with her all the time.

"Yes ma'am" I tried to be sweet but she is type of woman can't be easily be swayed. Why can't life so easy? Damn that luck that i have.

"Daydreaming in my class is futile. Do you know the consequence?" To tell the truth i don't want to even know the consequence. It's all about giving pain in the head that she's giving to us.

"I want you to answer problem 9 up to 14 and explain it after that. Now class dismissed" Oh great! Answering and explaining an algebra problem like a pro. How lovely is that. Math is really not my forte and I always got "F" grades.

"It's a horrible story, Hannah" Lorel said as she packed all her things.

"What can I do? It is just the way it is" I responded with annoyance.

"Yeah!you just sucked"

Well, she never fails to cheer me up after all she is my best buddy that i have.

"Well, let's just Goodbye for now and don't forget my birthday! and yours also" as she waved me while stepping out in the room. Only a week, I will turn 16 and a step closing to become a lady. Time really went past that you don't know.

"Bye" I said to her while i also pack my things.

While walking through the hallway, my phone vibrate .I answered it quickly knowing it was my mom was calling.

"Honey! This is terrible "She busted out that can make my eardrum damaged. My mom sometimes can be exaggerating to her words, so for me it's just natural the way she said it.

"What again mom?" I said with mild irritation because I'm having a bad day today. Though i will apologize and explain to her when i get home. Conscience sometimes can be a bitch.

"Honey, can you please buy me a cabbage because i forgot to buy a while ago" I really don't know why my mom has a weird addiction with vegetables but i wanted to finish this all, so that i can rest peacefully. I keep walking where the grocery shop is nearby, only across the school.

"Yeah! Don't expect me to be home early mom-" When I crossed the road, my voice abruptly stopped because i forgot to look the signal light. I feel my body is flying and abruptly fall to the ground. The aches are everywhere. The blood is everywhere. The conclusion that i have is now that I was hit and run.

* * *

"oohh! konoha" I said while staring at Sakura. The girl whose is in love with douche? I personally don't hate her but in fact i pity her but in the end they both end up.

The light of moon flood on my face and the crickets are like my melody to sleep. I feel blessed at all , even though I was verge of dying a while ago, but God given me another life. Being here means dangerous with my life, for the reason many of here are having blood lust. I only watched naruto for to have bit information about Japanese culture. Ever since i watched naruto i became addicted to it. The plot and the drama songs are perfect that attract my attention but the ending kind of disappoint me. Living here is another story because i still have a family. My mom will be saddened and Lorel will be disappointed because i will never have a chance to come in her 16th birthday.

"The way your chakra level own explained enough that you're a civilian at earth country." She said while interrupting my thoughts.

"Not really far from earth, I live nearby at the forest." of course i need to lie to ensure my safety. i rather not be dragged to the Intel and be tortured by Ibiki because of the knowledge i own.

"Well tomorrow morning you can possibly be out from hospital and you will summon by hokage-sama to some further questions..Goodnight Hanna" She said as she stepped out the door. i am glad that the questions and interrogation are over because Lying is not my peculiar talent.  
Thinking again to what I had lost is so devastating. Everything happens to me now is so fast and unexplainable. I really miss my mom and moving on is very hard. it is not like I have to forget them but I need to grow up and accept the fact. I am going to expect from now on I will experience cold nights and loneliness as the moon appear behind the clouds and I know it will never be easy.

The day is already smiling at me. The birds are chirping and the white sheets made me fuzzy. I woke with a head ache. I can't really believe that i was thrown in to this dimension after what happened to me. My body is still in pain a bit but not really too much.

I feel someone's presence here in my room. Call it an instinct. I try to move my eyes around then it quite surprise there is a man standing near the door. He has lazy black eyes, pineapple hair that defies the law of gravity, and a handsome feature. I never knew that Shikamaru can this be handsome in face to face. No, not handsome but attractive the one have sex appeal. No wonder that Temari had a crush on him; end up with him.

"Is there something in my face?" he uttered with using his soft voice that he owns. That it can start to make me feel unease. He stared for a moment then he look again to the window. Enjoying the view of cloud as usual.

"Yes! You're-.n-no I mean" he look back at me again with confusion but this time he raised his eye brows.

That was crazy! May the devil not heard my statement. I really have a stupid mouth. Stuttering with him like a five year old is not cool. A minute ago, I can't believe i was checking him out and making statement that was not supposed to be. I am making myself stupid in front of him.

"why you're here? " i try not to deepen my thoughts and change the topic.

" Hokage-sama wants you to her office. She already knows your condition regarding to your health" That's right i remember what sakura said to me last night. Meeting the Hokage kind of dangerous because I might spill something. It is not that i wanted to change their future or let them die; it is because sometimes it's you leave them. There are things needs to and better you leave.

"B-but I don't which way" i declared honestly.

"Troublesome" he uttered.

"I'm not" I snapped back.

He just raised me an eyebrow and looked me intently. I really don't like the way his looking at me because it keeps telling me there's something is definitely wrong. Then I saw him walking towards my bed. When he reached my bed, he leaned forward to my face. I almost feel the heat of his breath on my face. I can smell his masculine scent. I don't know what to do with this event. I tried looking him in the eye but i really couldn't. i looked in the sheets that I'm holding and Stared them hardly. This is all too awkward.

"Yes you are troublesome...Get up there so we can go now" he said and then walks away. He left me with uncomfortable feeling. This is weird because Shikamaru is out character.

* * *

Konoha is like a city minus the cars and truck(but who needs that when you a lot super power). Many people are here busy and they have also lot of building. I think somehow that Konoha is the city always appeared in my dreams.

A while ago, Shikamaru helped me to the hospital requirement(since I'm understand a little bit kanji. My mother read a lot of book especially Asia's culture.). His being quiet since we left at the hospital. i felt so insulted being called troublesome when i barely did nothing. It's better to be silent than rather mention the moments earlier in the hospital. We still keep walking until we enter the building. As we enter, there are many rooms that I saw. But we stopped at the most biggest door.

"We're here..."he looked up and stared at me. I'm still uncomfortable with his presence.

"Yeah...Thank you" as i looked to him once again with sincerity, after that I proceed to enter the room to meet the hokage.

"Shikamaru! Both of you can enter now"

Tsunade is much more beautiful in person. She's so breath taking. Her papers describe how busy her day to day rituals. Her blonde really complement her looks. The woman beside her is Shizune. She still looks the same in anime, nothing Changed on her. She asked me some basic questions and I answered it half lie and half truth, after the questions she asked, she dismissed me. While Shikamaru is still in the room for other business or discussions with her.

Here i am walking in the street, only watching people in a busy day. I was hoping to enter some inn, but with the financial crisis that i have is impossible. Frustration is what i only have for today.

When the sun is setting and my feet are willing to surrender because of soreness, I immediately search a bench to ease my sore. At last! i found a bench but Unfortunately there's already an old woman sitting there, But i'm still going to ask her if she's willing to share.

The moment when i approach her is she's already taking her leave but her case was suddenly forgotten. I quickly chased her.

"Ma'am you forgot your case!" i shouted, as I grabbed her wrist to get her fully attention.  
She was quite bit shocked to my drastic action.

"I'm...Sorry"

"ohhhh...Thank you! Silly me.. That's why I really don't like having vacation without someone to bring." She said. The old woman looked beautiful despite the wrinkles and fine lines that appear to her face.

"That's all right" i smiled to her to show only my manner and politeness but what quite surprised me is she offered me money.

"Thank you for your offer but i refuse."

She cut me off and grabbed my hand "But I insist" she said while smiling.

"No..."

"You're a fine lady with manners. Since you're quite a stubborn, I have a tea shop and here's my address. if you need some assistance, then I'm gladly willing to help." she gave me a pleading look to accept the paper she held.

"Please accept it. I have nothing to offer right now."  
I quickly grabbed the paper and put it in my pocket.

"uhhh... thank you"

"Farewell young lady. i have some business to take. I'm really grateful to what had you done." she smiled as she politely walked away.

I went back to the bench and sit again. I watched the sun setting down. The sun is still beautiful as it setting down but my thoughts are still in scramble and still not in place. I'm worried about tomorrow and now. I don't know what to do. I feel vulnerable and i hate it. I miss my mother and Lorel,I miss Ms. janet's lectures, and most of all I miss my home.

The moon starts to appear and my thoughts are going deeper. All of a sudden i feel someone's presence. The only warning i had was his footstep.

"You're still here" he said. i didn't look at him but i focused my attention to the moon. i don't need to turn around to confirm his presence.

"You surprised me"

"Hmm. You don't have home to stay, aren't you?" he huffed.

"That's none of your business" i snapped back to him passively and somehow i feel his eyes were glaring at me. Then i heard his footsteps again and suddenly his hands were in my thighs! And lifted me without caution.

"Put me down! P-put me down!" I cried out loud

"Troublesome" he whispered.

"First of all put me down! And second I'm not troublesome! Annoying as it is. I am a stranger and you should not deal with my business" His eyes shifted on me. The way his eyes gaze at me is full of suspicion and curiosity. This is not the Shikamaru i have known and envision. Did ever Masashi made his character nosy? If not,then his getting out of character and it's not funny.

"It's not about your business. It's about the conscience i have and its bothering me "He huffed.

Then without a warning the wind slapped to my face. The breeze of the air made me shivered. All i do now is clutching and clinging to his vest like three years old child. Excitement is all i feel now and the fear went gone. The thoughts that were bothering me a seconds were all gone. He was jumping every house that we passed by. The only warning that we reached our destination is when he stopped .He transported us to a house that is unknown to me.

"Why did bring me here?"

"Do you need house, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"B-but i didn't say that-You don't even know my name! And yours also!"

"I know your name because of Sakura.. and You already heard mine from hokage-sama, so there's no need for formalities." He said.

"But still, I'm still a stranger. It's out of character of you to let some stranger to-"

"Because you're troublesome, if that satisfied your curiosity" he uttered with firm voice. I was stunned at the moment and speechless. I realized that Shikamaru wouldn't bring me here unless there's a big reason.

_"Bump"_

My thoughts were interrupted when i heard someone open the door. i immediately flinched, as he touched my hands and grabbed harshly me in the room.

The room is so beautiful and gorgeous. Then i saw a woman walking towards us. She's beautiful and elegant. She wear a simple shirt and but still her beauty stands out.

"Shikamaru! You're here and ohh you've brought a friend!"

"She doesn't have a home. Can she stay here for a moment?"

"Of course."

* * *

The room filled with lights. The aroma of the food is getting on my stomach. I am tonight dining with Nara and it's disturbing. I don't know how i even end up with this situation. They all looked at me and I don't know what to say or start the conversation. Then the woman beside Shikamaru is looking at me with shimmering eyes. They asked me some questions in which again i answered it half lies and truth. By the time were finished, Yoshino asked Shikamaru to lead the way of the guest room.

We are both walking with a silence and tension. I broke the tension and asked the question that's ticking inside my head.

"Am I in suspicion being spy? That's why you let me stay"

He was silent and shifted his gaze at the wall. i take it yes to my answer.

"I understand it's your job to protect your village. I will not stay here for long."

"I don't trust you" he said passively.

I shifted my eyes on the wall." nobody said you have to trust me but I'm still indebted to you despite the suspicion that you held."

When we both arrived the room, I left him with my last glance and my gratitude. I slowly walked to my new room. It has a shade of lamp which illuminated the room. The moon light bathed my bed. I slowly lie on the bed and feel the warmth of the clean sheets. The pillow buried my head.  
As i lay on the bed, I opened the paper. It states that the old lady's tea shop is near from land of wave. I realized that this is a great opportunity to start a life away from Konoha, away from trouble. The situation here is too risky to stay because of their suspicion.

My decision is over and fix. Tomorrow morning, I will travel to Land of wave and test lucks.

* * *

A/n there's a reason why shikamaru's action..Huhuhuhu... Damn ooc! Yeah I know..Boring chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: blur line and intersection line

_The autumn season and the windy weather in the morning makes me sleep all over again_  
_but the sound of his voice came from across the living room is echoing in my room . he is here but didn't even try visiting my room._

_I made my steps light as i left my room. I really wanted him to be surprise because i really miss him so much. Ever since he traveled and left our house made me lonely sometimes. But i know this time will not be the same as last time._

_as I tiptoed my steps, all of a sudden someone grabbed me behind my back. He lift me and hug me so tightly. I was startled and the same time exciting._

_"Baby, who you were hiding at?" he said then kissed my red cheeks._

_"Daddy you're here!" i said cheerily and then proceed to greet him. i kissed him and hug him tightly. I heard him laughing with a tremendous tone that i always love to hear._

_"Yes, I miss you sweetie" he whispered to my ear, and i detected the loneliness that are present to his voice._

_"Me too daddy" i said to ease him and change the mood he was, and luckily it was successful._

_The moment was ruined when his phone all of sudden rings. He put me down and answers it. I really don't do eavesdropping because my parents taught me well but i know that it's a serious matter. By the time he was done, he look at me with worry paint on his face._

_"Baby, daddy needs to go. He have to attend important business..Will you forgive daddy for not being here again?" he said with apologetic look on his face. I am really sad but i know daddy will come._

_"of course I will but promise me to be back again"_

_"Pinky promise...but promise me also that be a good girl while daddy is not here"_

_"Yep" he kissed me again and said goodbye for the last time. I will be not sad because he left. I know daddy will come back. I'll remember how daddy smiled and kissed at me because I love him so much and he's the best daddy i ever had in my life._

* * *

Trees are dancing with the wind and sky illuminate its joyous glory on the ground. The grasses are temptation to my hand while watching them through the hallway. Walking down the hallway with a quite few things in my hands are satisfying and at the same time a little bit of apprehensive in this situation.

It still uncomfortable to realize that you're alone learning to fight the feeling of emptiness. Sometimes it can be exhausting to think about it but most of the time it just slowly fade away that i almost thought that it pass off. Last night i dreamed about my last memories of my father when i was ten. It was unexpected. The thought of him made me miss him all over again.

My father was a nice man. He loves his work and especially he loved me. The memories that i had with him is so special that i really treasure. I know that he made mistakes but i know that he everytime he saw me it was all forgotten.

A few moments of my thoughts was interrupted by the ponderous steps of shikamaru's mother. The thought of having conversation with her is not my list but i knew i couldn't avoid it, after all their hospitality was overwhelming.

As soon i arrived in front of her, confusion is plastering all over her face as she saw my baggage. The way her eyebrows lift made a silent question to my position of my action.

I rise up my head and stare her directly"I'm very grateful to your hospitality but i have things to take care"

"ohh.. But shikamaru is still sleeping..jus-" the moment she took a step I grabbed her arm." That's quite awful to wake him because he seems to be exhausted. i will take my leave quietly." i pressed bravely, and hopefully she would listen to my plead. But miracle happened she just bid me a farewell.

I really wanted to avoid him as soon as possible. I don't want to cause any trouble in their world. The way Shikamaru acted last night lead a little bit terrified feeling caused a me sleepless night. It was still unknown emotion to me. Sometimes i thought that i crossed a invisible line which is hardly impossible, maybe a confusion to my musing.

The sun is burning my skin while walking hapless in the middle of nowhere. My steps are heavy to create a mini crater and know that i'm upset with myself. I never thought this situation I've got is so exasperating. I should have thought about their lacking of their technology the moment i stepped out the gate of Konoha in which i never did. Sometimes i really regret this silly decision of mine but who i am kidding? I'm stubborn as hell. The moment i think about it, it just get on my nerves.

Then lost on my thought someone poked my shoulder"Miss..?" he said softly in which it fill up my boiling point.

"what?!" i turned my while snapping at him. Then reality hit me. it was so childish of me to act like that.

"i-i... uh... sorry. i didn't mean it.. i was upset over something. " i said sincerely to him.

"that's alright. I was going to ask you anyway where you're going because you seem to be lost" the old man said genuinely whose appearance is old enough that range in 70 and up. As i tilted my head, i had seen he have a carriage, apparently appear to have bulk of melons.

" Yes.. really lost. i was actually heading to Land of wave but apparently i got lost."

"ahh.. Actually you're a few kilometers going to the bridge.. But if you choose to walk then it will take a day to arrive there. if you would like , i'm willing to give you a ride."

"Really.. That's quite wonderful! b-but i don't have any money..."

"where is My moral sense if i would leave you here?.. It's dangerous for a lady to walk alone in middle of the day especially the rumors spreading about some bandits." he said truly that made me regret to what I had done earlier. He is just so kind ,so i thought grabbing this opportunity isn't bad after all. The Luck that i have is still intact, i truly never believed that this old man save my day.

With a few choices that i have, i chose the one which is the best, though i know that it might cause a trouble. it wasn't the best decision that i made but i can't let this turn in to waste, so much for being opportunistic.

By the time the carriage stopped, i was ceased from my sleep. As i slowly opened my eyes, i saw the image of bridge.

It is safe to assume that he only want me here to stop because of unknown reason. Somehow, my instinct tells me that its not safe to be here but i chose to ignore it knowing how ridiculous it was.

I take a glimpse at the sky grant that it is already night. The wind made me tremble because the coldness of the wind touched my skin. It is enough a reminder to me that i had slept enough during the ride.

"I'm sorry For the inconvenience miss but i need to go to my sister in law 's house for she need me there tonight" he said softly.

He is really a good man despite what the rudeness i imposed earlier, he was still considerate with my feelings, though I'm quite upset that he will no longer cross the bridge with me.

"That's quite alright. I'm really indebted to what had you done." i replied quickly.

"Farewell young lad." he said then after a minute he was gone with his carriage.

As the old man's carriage gone, i was left here all alone in the middle of the night, standing all by myself.

Once again, i feel so vulnerable even though how much i hate it, i need to endure this. i started walking all by myself on the bridge ,however, my feet were uncooperative at the moment, both of my foot are trembling, recognizing how much the darkness creep me out. The scarcities of the street light are enough to frighten me.

The facade of braveness is still intact though i have a doubt that it could shatter any minute.

Fooling myself is what i need this moment, it maybe not the best choice but i really need it for the mean time.

The coldness of the night are not helping to my miserable situation. A fifteen year old girl walking down the bridge all by herself isn't the coolest thing i would heard. If my mom would ever be here, the quickest assumption i had is she would tell me that I'm foolish kid and a nonsense stubborn personality.

My steps became shallow as i arrived on the middle of the street. I really feel there's something indefinable aura or maybe I'm having a paranoia which it's hardly true. Rather, giving in to my fears i still walk stubbornly not minding what would happen. As i keep walking, i heard, someone stepped to a twig in which alarm me a moment. Every cell in my body became active and the increase trembling of my both foot are enough to know It creep out.

"Who's there?" I said bravely but i heard nothing. Only my voice that are echoing can be heard tonight. It was silly of me to become frighten to such a nonsense things. Maybe the thoughts in my head this moment were wrong , maybe it was just animal who happened to be here. However, how much i tell to myself it was only an animal but somewhere inside my head telling me it's not.

I start walking again but this time pace is much faster than while ago. The pumping of my heart is so quick enough that it aches. To my unfortunate time, i accidentally bumped something that hard enough that i out balanced my weight.

"oww..." i whined childishly.

"give me the scroll" i raised my head and look who was speaking a second ago but because of lack of lights only his silhouette is only can be seen this moment. However, my mind is still confused to his command of having a scroll.

"what are you talking about?" i snapped back but somehow i feel his eyes looking me intently even in the absence of light.

"Give me the scroll or I will kill you" he said impassively while giving me a shiver tremendously that it quite frightened my soul.

In the heat of the moment i should be brave for moment but my physical actions opposed. The hell who's in the right mind to celebrate while you were threatened earlier by unknown guy.

"i don't know w-what you're talking a-about.."Then his only response was he walks near to me. My heart pounds increase every step he takes. My mind is getting delirious because of unmanageable fear that reeking every pores of my skin.

By the time he was near, he crouched. His face is near to me and his black onyx eyes giving me a disbelieved look, but i don't mind the way his eyes giving me a tremble, i don't mind how he draw a kunai, i don't mind how he grabbed my hair. Rather, the only one thing i mind is that Tobi is in front of me and trying to kill me.

Then i cursed my actions because of adrenaline rush and my emotion clouded my actions. i punched him but i bet it was hard enough for him to groan in pain. However, i saw his eyes flashed in red that could only define how much he is pissed. Now I'm screwed.

"Give the scroll or I'll snap your neck" he asked angrily but my mind is too light headed to respond quickly.

I tremble as the words came to his mouth" I-I don't have your scroll"

"Shut up! I sense it in your body so there's no denying that you have it.." he burst out while grabbing my arm tightly. But to my mortification he even grab me tightly only to avoid my escape.

"In the name of Santa Claus and for the Last time! I don't have your goddamn scroll "By the time i stopped ranting, he gave me a hard stare. His onyx eyes that are gleaming and giving me an annoyed looks and I think that i just insulted his ego. I really think that my mouth will be that death of me.

"Take it back.. and give me the scroll.. Girl you're making me a bad man" his body language is enough to tell that he was really upset. No, upset is understatement. The way he grabbed his kunai and put it in my neck states that I really hit a sore spot but since his going to kill me; why not try it another time.

"Are you deaf or what?" i said fiercely. Then his replied was only a "Hmmp" appeared to voice.

His hand moved swiftly and grabbed my bag and opened it then his hand stop roaming and moving. Even behind his mask i can still see He smiled at me cunningly, and honestly it was distracting. Sweet pancake! by meeting him only means suicide. I know he was only manipulated by an old man but still killing your clan is whole new level even how much you put it.

"I can already taste the victory.." He said then his pulled his hand out of the bag and saw him holding a scroll.

"h-how?!" i uttered with a confusion etched on my face. It was confusing but somehow the scroll that he is holding is quite familiar but i know my thought about it is impossible.

"This scroll was lost over a hundred years but days ago it appeared suddenly. The scroll was taken care by the higher officials but it was stolen by a slave who happened to be there with the officials." he said stoically.

The realization came to me in an instant knowing now who put the scroll inside my pack. It was the old man. How dare he? He put it while i was unconscious during my ride. i thought he was kind but no! he was no different from any villain. He used me as a scapegoat. I trusted him but he took advantage at me. So much for being opportunistic?

My thoughts are interrupted as he put a kunai to my neck and slowly i feel my blood gone out my veins, as he slice it with my skin. I no longer had a voice to shout some help because of fear. His getting serious, and truth be told, this time i will no longer have luck to survive this death. This is so wrong in every aspect that i anticipated. The reason why i didn't stay in konoha, because I was running away from trouble. I'm not kind of girl who will save everyone because i own some knowledge that they don't. If finding peace in you are being selfish, then so be it.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" he whispered while finding an amusement to my dying.

"I died once... Days ago. It is not new to me" I replied to him with my honesty.

He grabbed my shoulder tightly so that there's no room for mistake or escape, and for the moment my mind are starting to build a fear. It's so alarming at this time. The aura that he is giving to me is the only warning that he is seriously taking it.

"You should welcome it again. It would be fun" I feel his breath as he whispered in my ear. I didn't know when he did put off his mask or may he do or maybe i am imagining. His tones make me sick. He is a psychopath or a sadistic maniac but this is unlawful.

All i did was clutching to something that i grabbed beside me. I think it's the scroll that i am holding. I really wish right now to be transported in a far away forest and cheat again to the god of death. It sucks to meet death once again. I don't want to go to that ordeal again. How I really wish about it that it won't happen again.

The air I'm breathing is suffocating. I feel the air had change so fast. The light is spilling in my hand and it blinded me. Then only thing i remember is that the darkness is eating me as i lose my consciousness.

A/n : I'll just edit this when my mind is in control .. hahahahah


End file.
